


Furiosa

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela decidiu que precisava salvar a si mesma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furiosa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Furiosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987432) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Ela estava apavorada. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia que era ruim, Só algumas horas tinham se passado desde que ela e sua mãe foram capturadas, e estava começando a temer que não seria salvas. Em sua mente jovem, desejos conflitantes estavam lutando, e ambos vinham com seu próprio conjunto de medos. Queria estar longe de lá em segurança, queria estar de volta no Lugar Verde, mas temia que se um resgate fosse tentado, só levaria a mais mortes. Contudo, da mesma forma que não queria que elas se colocassem em risco, temia que se elas não tentassem, significaria que não se importavam com ela o bastante.

Sua mãe ficou doente antes que chegassem no seu destino e isso não agradou seu captores. Furiosa não conseguia entender como ela podia ter ficado doente tão rápido, durante o curso de uma única noite, que ela imaginava que nem tinha terminado. Era difícil para ela determinar o tempo, elas estavam trancadas na parte de trás de um caminhão, e não tinham luz, exceto pelos momentos em que um dos homens de aparência estranha vinha verificar como estavam. Ela não podia contar com sua mãe para a salvar, e tinha certeza de que as Muitas Mães não tinham a força para encarar esse exército, então tentou salvar ambas sozinha. Primeiro, tentou determinar em que intervalos eles viriam verificar elas, mas logo percebeu que eram irregulares demais para seguir. Então, lutou contra suas amarras até que seus pulsos estivessem vermelhos e sangrando, e aquele sangue ajudou-a a se liberar. Não pode liberar sua mãe, apesar de todos os seus esforços, então lutou contra o homem que veio verificar elas, e pulou do caminhão em movimento. A queda machucou ela, mas ainda se levantou e correu, mal conseguindo se afastar duzentos metros antes de ser pega e jogada de volta no caminhão.

Sua mãe morreu antes que tivesse a chance de tentar de novo. No intervalo de alguns dias, perdeu seu lar e toda sua família. Até aquele ponto, sempre viveu cercada por mulheres que apoiavam umas às outras, cada uma delas sempre se importando com todas as outras. Agora, não via quase nenhuma mulher, todas cativas, cercadas por homens violentos. Ela sabia que não seria salva, então ela decidiu se salvar. Prometeu para si mesma que iria sobreviver, e que iria um dia escapar daquele lugar. Ela era Furiosa das Vuvalini, ela iria suportar, e não importa o que fizessem com ela, eles não iriam a derrotar.


End file.
